Une seule question Pourquoi moi ?
by Frenda-sama
Summary: Il suffit d'une seule petite faille, pour que tout s'effondre... Classé M par précaution


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **?

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

J'ai classé cet OS, M juste par précaution ^^

Les personnages qui vont suivre, sont bien tirés du manga Reborn mais ont une vie normale et le manga d'où ils sont tiré avec l'histoire n'existe pas, j'ai juste pris les personnages, en espérant que ça ne va pas vous choquer quand même ^-^"

Sur ce~ bonne lecture à tous~ ^-^ Je vous préviens en avance, ça sera la première fois que je ferais une histoire comme celle-là ^-^

* * *

**Une seule question... Pourquoi moi ?**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

C'était une fin d'après-midi, pendant une semaine d'hiver, il faisait très froid et il neigeait. Tout le monde se réchauffer comme n'importe quel personne sainte d'esprit, en mangeant quelque chose de chaud, s'habiller très chaudement ou aussi rester chez soi devant la cheminer ou un radiateur avec un bon chocolat chaud et en regardant la télé, mais 2 personnes avaient décidé de se réchauffer... Autrement...

Ils étaient confortablement sur un lit, oui, avec une couette aussi et pour les vêtements, pour ça c'était autre chose. En effet ils étaient comme qui dirait, totalement déshabillé mais quand même chaudement réchauffés et par une passion des plus torrides. L'un subissait les actions les plus sensuelles qui puisse exister et cela, sans protester et tout cela pendant que celui qui était au-dessus profiter du corps qui lui était totalement offert. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se touchèrent toux les deux se découvrant une nouvelle fois. Alors que celui qui se trouvait en dessous gémissait le nom de celui qui le pénétrait :

**« Hum~ Hayato~ »**

L'autre mordilla lobe de l'oreille de son uke et il lui murmura sensuellement :

**« Tu es si mignon comme ça Bel~ »**

Comment c'est deux personnes, partageant un amour fou c'était rencontré ? Ça avait tellement était compliqué que même les meilleurs amis de c'est deux jeunes hommes n'y croyaient pas du tout au départ, ils leur répétaient à chaque fois la même chose _« Ce gars-là n'est pas du tout fait pour toi »_ la preuve que pour eux ce n'était pas le cas... Ça faisait maintenant pratiquement 1 an qu'ils se fréquentaient et s'aimaient.

**~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~**

Tout avait commencé il y a donc pratiquement 1 an... c'était dans un bar pas très loin de leurs résidences, Bel venait de terminer ses études en chirurgie et avait en même temps eu son diplôme et sans problème et donc pour fêter sa réussite, son meilleur ami, Rokudo Mukuro. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés quand ils étaient tout petit grâce à leurs parents, depuis ce jour, ils se partageaient absolument tout et n'importe quoi, du de ce qu'ils avaient mangé le soir d'avant, à leur petit problème, oui ils se téléphonaient pratiquement tous les soirs, c'était les meilleurs amis... Donc je disais... Notre cher Mukuro avait donc organisé une petite soirée pour cet événement et dans un bar, lui ayant déjà fini ses études i ans, ne voulant pas continuer et avait trouvé un petit boulot tranquille et qui payait bien en plus donc il avait eu assez d'argent pour tout payer.

Il avait invité en même temps, sa petite sœur, Chrome qui était venue avec son petit ami, Fran, étant tous les deux aussi de bon amis à Belphegor. Il avait aussi Mammon, Squalo et Lussuria qui étaient tous les trois aussi dans la même université que le blond. Pour cette soirée ils s'étaient donc tous donné rendez-vous devant le bar et le premier venu était bien évidemment Mukuro, qui s'était habillé normalement, une longue veste noir détaché avec un T-shirt blanc et une cravate à moitié attachée, des gants, un pantalon noir et des bottines noires aussi, et des petits accessoires comme une ceinture avec plusieurs chaines, des bague violet et noir, quant à ses cheveux, il avait toujours la même touffe d'ananas au-dessus et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Il attendit adossé contre le mur les bras croisés contre son torse, n'ayant pas vraiment froid, il avait ses yeux fermés au départ puis il regarda ensuite le ciel pratiquement sombre et nuageux, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec son meilleur ami, et cette journée-là... il s'en souviendra toute sa vie... Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées une petite voix mignonne et douce le fit redescendre de ses souvenirs :

**« Mukuro-san !? »**

Il tourna la tête, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur adorait et de son petit ami, Chrome avait une petite robe lolita blanche et des bandes noires, de longue chaussette et des bottines noires et pour avoir bien chaud une veste bien épaisse et noire. Son copain, Fran, était habillé à peu près comme Mukuro, mais la veste était courte et il n'avait pas d'accessoire. Ils se dirent salut puis attendirent à leur tour discutant tous ensemble, puis vint ensuite le travelo de la ''bande'', Lussuria, était habillé... eh bien... toujours avec sa même veste avec des plumes dans tout les sens orange, un pantalon moulant noir et des bottes noires aussi, toujours avec ses mêmes lunettes et coupe bizarre... D'ailleurs Lussuria c'était de suite fait remarquer en arrivant :

**« Bonjour~ ! Mes petits trésors~ »**

Ils regardèrent gênés puis saluèrent à leur tour et à leurs façons, Mukuro commença par une magnifique :

**« Kufufu~ n'essaye même pas de t'approcher de moi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est équerrant »**

Chrome répondit tout avec son charme :

**« Bonjour Lussuria-san... »**

Et puis Fran...

**« Lussuria-san~ pouvez-vous, vous faire plus discret la prochaine fois ? On a l'impression qu'on va aller voir un stand pour des coqs avec vos plumes colorées... »**

Lussuria, allé s'énerver, ou plutôt faire la tête comme un enfant, mais une voix, enfin un hurlement fit résonner pratiquement toute la ville...

**« VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »**

Deux personnes venaient tout juste d'arriver juste après Lussuria, et c'était nul autre que Squalo et Mammon, qui étaient habillés normalement, c'est-à-dire en noir... complètement en noir enfin sauf Squalo qui avait une chemise blanche et Mammon une violette, mais le reste était en noir, Mukuro se demanda en même temps comment avait fait Bel pour sympathiser avec eux, oui ils étaient de bons amis et ils étaient même très sympas quand ils le voulaient mais bon le garçon à la coupe d'ananas était quand même très prudent envers eux, car oui Bel était en quelque sorte son petit protéger...

Ils parlèrent et parlèrent ensemble, attendant que la personne la plus attendue de la soirée arrive enfin et au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Bel était enfin arrivé à son tour, avec une longue veste noire avec de la fourrure au niveau de la capuche, un sweater rayer noir et violet, un pantalon noir et des bottines un peu plus longue que les autres, blanches avec des lacets noirs, ses cheveux encore et toujours ébouriffés cachant ses yeux, seul Mukuro les avaient vus, et encore une seule fois, il avait aussi un diadème sur le côté, ils se saluèrent et c'est avec une bonne humeur qu'ils sont tous rentrés ensemble, ils ont commandé un verre tous ensemble et trinqué pour leurs réussites puis ils sont en quelque sorte allé chacun dans leurs coins.

Lussuria en train de chanter au centre avec un micro ''I will Survive de Donna Summer'' en dansant comme un imbécile et des fois en levant les bras... À croire qu'il avait bu plus d'un verre, mais non c'était vraiment le caractère de ce grand travelo. Squalo et Mammon étaient assis sur une table en buvant ensemble et en parlant tout en essayant d'ignorer Lussuria mais il était tellement remarquable que c'était impossible de l'ignorer, en même temps le gérant du bar trouvant ça amusant avait allumé les projecteurs dirigés vers lui... Le travelo remarquant ça chanta plus fort et juste au début du refrain il enleva sa veste et la balança à l'autre bout de la salle... C'était en quelque sorte comique à voir. Fran et Chrome étaient restés dans leurs coins mangeant un petit repas ensemble, quant à Mukuro et Bel, ils étaient au niveau du bar et parlèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le garçon à la coupe d'ananas partie pour aller en direction des toilettes...

Mais laissons ce groupe de côté et passons par un autre groupe qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans le bar. Il avait un garçon du nom de Dino qui avait des cheveux blond foncé qui était un peu de côté droit et une sorte de frange en même temps, il avait un tatouage qui était du côté gauche, allant du cou jusqu'à la main, il portait un T-Shirt noir, oui un T-shirt en hiver, un pantalon marron et des chaussures noires. Un autre s'appelait Takeshi, il avait un gilet noir, des cheveux brun foncé en pic, un T-shirt blanc, et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures noires aussi. Un autre qui était juste à côté de Dino, s'appelait Hibari, il portait une chemise blanche une veste noire sur les épaules, qui tenait pas je ne sais quel miracle, un pantalon et des chaussures noir, ses cheveux étaient cours et noir aussi. Et un dernier qui était lui tout devant, s'appelait Hayato, il avait les cheveux en forme de poulpe cour, argenté des yeux verts, une veste brune ouverte avec les manches légèrement remontées un sweet mauve, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures brunes, il portait beaucoup d'accessoires, plusieurs petits colliers, plusieurs bracelets et quelque bague et aussi des boucles d'oreilles en fer.

Voyant comme ils étaient rentrés et sans problème disant salut à pratiquement tout le monde, ça se voyait très clairement qu'ils étaient des habitués ici. Celui qui était devant les autres, c'est-à-dire Hayato, avait de suite dit :

**« C'est parti les gars, c'est leurs de chercher le ou la conquête de la nuit »**

Les autres garçons, l'accompagnant avaient un petit sourire et hochèrent de la tête puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le jeu de ''chercher le ou la conquête de la nuit'' consistait à comme le titre du jeu, c'est-à-dire trouvait quelqu'un pour passer juste une nuit avec et faire des choses pas du tout catholique puis partir en douce après, dans ce domaine-là c'était les meilleurs, c'était sans compter à leur charme irrésistible qui faisait craquer n'importe quelle fille ou même garçon. Tout le monde du groupe avait déjà choisi sa cible sauf encore un seul, Hayato puis c'est quand Dino lui adressa une phrase discrète :

**« Heh ! Celui qui est assis au niveau du bar, c'est pas la première fois qu'il est là ? »**

Le blond, quand il lui avait montré le garçon assis, il parlait bien évidemment de Bel, qui était comparé aux autres le seul à ne pas être venue ici comparé aux autres qui étaient au moins venus une fois, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le fameux Lussuria n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à monter danser devant tout le monde, sous les yeux amusés de Takeshi et Dino, comparé à Hibari et Hayato qui était totalement dégouté par cette laideur. L'argenté voyant sa cible seule, adressa un sourire puis dit aux autres :

**« Eh bien comme tout le monde à trouver sa cible, que le jeu commence »**

Dino était partie en direction d'une ravissante femme aux longs cheveux violets avec des habits plutôt cour et serré noir et son œil droit bandé, Hibari lui était plus du côté masculin en direction d'un petit homme frêle aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés et aux grands yeux châtains. Quant à Takeshi avait disons... choisi l'un des plus compliqués, à savoir le grand et beau Squalo avec ses longs cheveux gris. Bel, ne voyant pas ce qui lui était malheureusement destiné pendant cette soirée, attendait que son ami arrive en buvant une boisson alcooliser, jusqu'à ce que le fameux Hayato passe à l'action :

**« Mais que fait un jeune homme comme vous, tout seul ? »**

Le nommé jeune homme seul, leva la tête en direction de l'argenté et répondit d'une façon des plus simples qui soit et légèrement énervé :

**« Je ne suis pas tout seul, j'attends quelqu'un et ce n'est même pas la peine c'est de suite non, je sais très bien ce que vous comptez faire, ça se voit très bien, un groupe de garçons qui part chacun de leur côté dragué quelqu'un puis l'emmène quelque part pour coucher avec une nuit puis au revoir, donc non merci et adieu »**

Puis le blond ignora l'argenté et continua de boire en attendant qu'une seule chose, qu'Hayato parte. Mais l'argenté qui trouva sa cible de plus en plus intéressante, c'était pour lui la première fois que quelqu'un lui répondait comme ça et trouva cela plus qu'amusant et il comptait bien le prendre et pas forcément dans un lit. Hayato se mit sur un tabouret juste à côté du blond et continua :

**« C'est mes potes qui sont comme ça, moi je suis totalement le contraire d'eux, a vrai dire je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui sera combler mon vide et vous avez l'air d'être la perle rare que je cherche »**

Hayato avait fini de parler en tenant de ses deux mains une des mains du blond et embrassa le dos de celle-ci et adressa ensuite un petit sourire à Bel, celui-ci enleva sa main rapidement en rougissant légèrement, puis fit comprendre à l'argenté qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Hayato se rapprocha un peu plus voulant détruire cette barrière qui était entre eux deux et qui le gênait mais l'amusait de plus en plus, puis posa sa tête contre la paume d'une de ses mains et continua :

**« Mais je suis bête, c'est vrai qu'un homme aussi attrayant que vous, doit sûrement être déjà prit »**

D'un coup, Bel commença à rougir de plus en plus, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire aborder comme ça, il murmura comme quoi il était célibataire puis essaya de reprendre tout le calme qu'il avait depuis le début. Souriant encore plus Hayato se disant que la cible allait bientôt craquer il continua :

**« - Non sérieusement ? Quelqu'un comme vous célibataire je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, non sérieusement qui est l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue ?**  
**- J'ai dit que je n'avais personne alors maintenant laissait moi tranquille ! »**

Le blond ayant mare de l'argenté c'était légèrement énervé, Hayato alors en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère et ne voulant pas attendre une minute de plus, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait absolument qu'il couche et maintenant avec lui. Il posa alors sa main calmement sur la cuisse du blond, la rapprochant de plus à un certain endroit, puis murmura dans l'oreille de Bel sensuellement :

**« Mais enfin il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça je n'ai rien fait de mal, mais dit moi ça ne vous intéresserez pas de... »**

Hayato, n'avait pas fini de dire ça phrase de grand pervers séducteur, que Bel lui avait donné une magnifique gifle que pratiquement tout le monde avait vu, puis le blond s'était levé et était partie, il s'excusera plus tard à Mukuro pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Bel sorti du bar, Takeshi s'était rapproché d'Hayato en rigolant puis en lui disant :

**« Ah ah ah t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'ai merdé aujourd'hui »**

Le brun avait aussi raté, mais lui avait failli passer la porte de la mort, en même temps il n'avait pas pris le plus simple en choisissant le grand Squalo. Hayato d'abord surpris d'avoir perdu à ce jeu pour la première fois, il adressa ensuite un léger sourire puis termina par dire :

**« Je ne compte pas rester sur une défaite, je jure que j'arriverais et par n'importe quel moyen à coucher avec lui »**

Le lendemain vers midi, Bel et Mukuro s'étaient rejoint devant un stand de takoyaki pour discuter un peu de la soirée. Le blond c'était tout d'abord excusé d'être parti comme ça sans prévenir, puis celui avec la coupe d'ananas demanda alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il parte comme ça, car il savait très bien que ça ne le ressemblait pas du tout, ils prirent d'abord chacun leur barquette de takoyaki, puis se promenèrent. Bel en mangea un, puis finit par dire d'un ton plutôt gêné et légèrement rouge :

**« Je... je me suis fait... »**

Bel ne voulant pas dire le mot mangea un autre takoyaki et continua de marcher, Mukuro sachant de quoi il s'agissait, le connaissant très bien termina la phrase du blond :

**« Tu t'es fait draguer par un beau garçon séduisant et mystérieux c'est bien ça ? »**

D'un coup Bel s'étouffa par son délicieux et inoffensif takoyaki, puis gueula sur son meilleur ami comme quoi ce n'était pas un séduisant et mystérieux garçon mais un gros pervers et il ne s'était pas fait draguer mais harceler. Mukuro rigola face à la réaction du blond puis rajouta que c'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait comme ça, d'habitude il n'en aurait même pas parlé ou il aurait simplement dit que c'était encore un abruti qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Mukuro lui demanda alors ce qui trouvait à cet homme, Bel commença à rougir puis marmonna :

**« Rien de spécial... »**

Mukuro soupira puis lui fit remarquer qu'il était tout simplement tombé amoureux. Bel marmonna comme quoi c'était n'importe quoi. D'un coup une voix qu'ils leur étaient familière, leur fit se retourner :

**« Oh~ mes trésors~ qui est tombé amoureux de qui~ ? »**

Et oui c'était tout simplement Lussuria dans toute sa splendeur, puis Mukuro qui est un homme tout simplement bien élevé répondit à la question du travelo et Lussuria roucoulait alors en disant qu'il fallait refaire une fête. Bel rouge de honte leur gueula comme quoi il n'aurait pas de fête et qu'il n'était pas amoureux, puis se retourna et commença à partir.

Du côté du groupe d'Hayato qui s'était retrouvé au centre-ville racontant leurs conquêtes comme chaque jour après leur jeu. Dino commença à rougir puis leur raconta comme quoi il avait réussi mais il était tombé fou amoureux de la belle femme et il avait gardé contact avec elle et c'était de même pour Hibari qui avait réussi à mettre son petit lapin dans ses griffes. Hayato soupira puis fit remarquer qu'ils avaient alors tous perdu, il demanda ensuite comment ils allaient faire et Dino demanda perplexe :

**« Tu n'as pas réussi Hayato ? »**

L'argenté ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet et c'est Takeshi qui répondit au châtain clair :

**« On a tous les deux perdus pour ça, ah ah ah, tu as loupé la gifle du siècle »**

Hayato se contrôla pour ne pas lui foutre un point, puis Dino demanda alors d'un ton sérieux s'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter leur jeu, voyant les regards curieux, il rajouta ensuite qu'ils avaient pratiquement tous 30 ans et qu'il serait peut-être temps pour eux, d'enfin ce poser avec quelqu'un. Hibari leur fit part qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un et que c'était son adorable petit lapin aux yeux caramel, ils le regardèrent d'abord étonnés par la phrase qu'il venait de dire, puis se dirent que c'était quand même bien pour lui. Takeshi hocha de la tête en disant que c'était peut-être une bonne idée et Hayato répondit alors qu'il voulait encore un peu faire la fête avant de se poser avec quelqu'un, qu'il n'était pas prêt à être enfermé et à coucher qu'avec une seule personne. Dino soupira face à sa ténacité, mais n'ajouta pas de commentaire.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à marcher tranquillement, Hayato légèrement en avance en réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Dino, il se secoua la tête mentalement puis il se souvint du blond, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le revoir, le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser fougueusement, l'argenté était tellement concentré à ce qu'il l'hantait qu'il n'avait pas vu où il marchait et c'est comme ça, qu'il a et s'en le faire exprès foncé dans quelqu'un, il s'est excusé et sans regarder qui c'était, puis cette personne a ensuite dit :

**« Encore toi ! Tu me suit ou quoi ? »**

Hayato surpris baissa légèrement la tête et aperçut pour son plus grand bonheur que celui qu'il avait percuté n'était nul autre que le beau garçon qu'il hantait ses pensées, Belphegor. Il adressa un sourire puis voulut dire quelque chose mais fût interrompu par ses potes qui a leur tour donnèrent un petit commentaire à leur manière :

**« - Ah ah ah c'est le gars qui t'a donné une gifle hier**  
**- Ah il est beaucoup plus mignon que je le pensais**  
**- C'est donc lui qui a résisté à ce pervers... »**

Bel, à ce moment-là se sentait comment dire... légèrement gêné surtout que Lussuria et Mukuro avaient après, eux aussi fait leurs petit commentaire :

**« - C'est lui alors ? Je te préviens si tu lui fais du mal je te jure que je te tus de mes propres mains**  
**- Oh~ c'est lui que tu aimes alors~ »**

Pour Bel il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à sa misérable vie, surtout à la remarque de Lussuria, qui lui avait extrêmement gêné à un point qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Hayato était plus particulièrement surpris, mais bizarrement il se sentait heureux il reprit ses petits rêves tout beau, se mit à rire puis donna ensuite une petite tape sur l'épaule de Bel, puis dit avec amusement comme quoi ce n'était pas du tout ce qui lui avait dit hier. Le blond avait ensuite répondu comme quoi il n'aimerait jamais un pervers et harceleur comme lui, soudainement la poitrine de l'argenter ce serra mais pour montrer sa tristesse il fit semblant de pleurer puis il serra Bel contre lui comme un nounours et dit tout en pleurant :

**« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, c'est tellement cruel tu sais »**

Bel se raidit mais il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras chauds d'Hayato, voyant le regard amusé de tout le monde, il se mit à rougir et s'enleva des bras de l'argenter, il dit ensuite qu'il devait faire quelque chose puis parti laissant Mukuro et Lussuria avec les autres et en grand malheur du blond ils s'étaient très bien sympathisé, ce qui entraina des petites soirées tous ensemble dans plusieurs endroits différents. Hayato qui avait pour but de mettre le blond dans son lit n'avait pas du tout refusé bien au contraire. Il y avait en même temps Squalo et Takeshi qui parlait souvent, Dino avait en même temps ramené sa petite amie avec lui, tout comme Hibari.

La première soirée, avait été du patinage, Bel ne sachant pas en faire s'accrochait tout le temps contre la barrière voyant cette petite scène adorable pour Hayato, il était venu l'aider et l'avait en même temps appris à en faire. Ils s'étaient en même temps dit des choses sur eux, par exemple Bel avait appris qu'Hayato avait une sœur et ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa famille, et l'argenter avait aussi appris que le blond avait un frère mais que sa famille était morte à cause d'un accident. La deuxième soirée avait été dans un restaurant, la troisième était dans un cinéma, ...

Mais un soir au bout d'un mois environ, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous devant un bowling, la petite soirée avait été annulé au dernier moment, au grand malheur de Bel, qui était venu pour la première fois en avance. Il commença à rentrer dans le noir et seul, puis sans savoir ce qui se passa il se retrouva dans une ruelle avec 3 hommes plutôt bien baraqués et avec un sourire qui ne présageaient rien de bon... Le premier homme plaqua Bel contre le mur puis lui murmura en léchant lobe de l'oreille :

**« Tu m'as l'air bien triste~ tu veux qu'on te remonte le moral~ tu verras on va bien s'amuser~ »**

Bel, essaya de se débattre mais avec la peur, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, puis l'homme enleva alors entièrement les habits du blond et s'attaqua au corps frêle du blond ne laissant aucune partie échapper à ses énormes lèvres, puis le deuxième s'approcha et commença à presser le membre du blond dans sa main et rigola comme un abrutit, Belphegor commença à les supplier de le laisser partir puis commençait pleurait et continuait de les supplier. Le troisième homme s'apprêtait à s'avancer mais fût arrêté par un fort coup au niveau de son ventre qui le fit s'agenouillait de douleur. Les deux hommes qui s'amusaient avec le corps de Bel se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'une main puissante leur prit à tous les deux, leurs cheveux et leur firent rencontrer leurs crânes très fortement les faisant perdre connaissance à cause du choc.

Bel qui avait eu tellement peur, ne regarda même pas qui venait d'arriver pour le sauver, il s'effondra et continua de pleurer, et il était encore totalement nu, alors qu'il neigeait. Soudain une poignée ferme le réfugia avec une grande veste le tenant bien au chaud. Le blond encore en pleure, releva la tête pour voir que son sauveur était tout simplement Hayato qui était en train de le serrer contre lui pour en quelque sorte le réconforter. Bel se sentant à l'abri maintenant rapprocha doucement ses lèvres à celle d'Hayato, qui lui arrêta le blond dans son élan en lui disant :

**« Arrête Bel... tu es encore sous le choc... »**

Le blond mécontent de la remarque que venait de lui faire l'argenter, lui murmura :

**« Hayato... j'ai envie de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi... »**

Là s'en était beaucoup trop pour Hayato qui s'était déjà retenu de le faire pendant pratiquement 1 mois, il le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse, prit les habits de Bel et commença à courir en direction de chez lui, qui se trouvait pas très loin. Arrivé chez lui, il y avait genre quelques petites pièces, une chambre, un salon, une salle à manger avec cuisine à l'intérieur, et une salle de bain avec les toilettes dedans. Mais passons cette étape-là, Hayato avait autre chose à le lui faire présenter et de beaucoup plus intéressant... Il plaqua le blond dans son lit et enleva à son tour ses vêtements, puis embrassa chaque partie, savourant la peau douce de Bel, qui gémissait à chaque contact des lèvres de l'argenter. Hayato allait préparer le blond avant rapport mais Bel le supplia :

**« Hayato~ s'il te plaît dépêches-toi~ »**

Et l'argenter n'attendit pas plus longtemps et rentra directement dans le blond, qui gémissait d'abord de douleur, étant sa première fois puis après quelques va-et-vient, commença à gémir lui gueulant d'aller plus vite et après plusieurs coups, les deux se déversèrent en même temps, puis fatigués de ce qui venait de se passer, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre. Le lendemain ils s'étaient levés en même temps, s'adressèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Hayato entra quelque baiser murmura les mots que Bel attendait avec impatiente :

**« Je t'aime... »**

**~~~~~ Fin du flashback ~~~~~**

C'est donc comme ça, que les deux amans fous amoureux étaient maintenant comme ça...

Les deux amans venaient de terminer leurs petites affaires appeler « se réchauffer pendant l'hiver », oui Hayato adorait donner des noms pour ça... Il avait aussi le « j'ai très faim » qui consistait seulement à prendre Bel dans la cuisine alors qu'il préparait quelque chose à manger, le pauvre blond se disait qu'il était vraiment trop impatient, il avait le « petit déjeuner au lit » en général pour celui-là, Bel demandait à Hayato ce qu'il voulait boire le matin et l'argenter le répondait simplement :

**« Toi~ »**

Et il se retrouvait à encore faire des galipettes, il avait aussi le « Je t'aime » tout simplement mais celui qui paraissait le plus bizarre pour le blond était le « J'ai envi d'un bébé de toi ». Bel se disait souvent qu'Hayato était très bizarre, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait. Enfin bref, ils dormaient tranquillement sur un lit bien confortable, avec une grosse couette et dans l'appartement d'Hayato, comme Bel n'avait pas encore trouvé de boulot et n'avait pas vraiment d'argent il était en quelque sorte à la rue sinon. Puis soudainement Hayato commença à ce lever en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le blond qui dormait à côté de lui. Ce qui loupa vu que Bel s'était réveillé, enfin était pratiquement réveillé et il lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, l'argenter lui fit d'abord un léger baiser puis rajouta qu'il devait aller travailler, le blond confus demanda depuis quand il avait un boulot et Hayato lui répondit tranquillement :

**« - Depuis le début, mais tu es tellement fatigué après les rapports que tu ne le remarquais jamais, enfin jusqu'à maintenant**  
**- T'aurais quand même pu me le dire... Je ne le savais pas...**  
**- En même temps comment tu crois que je paye mon loyer et la nourriture »**

Le blond encore plus gêné, se mit sous la couverture puis il murmura un léger, a toute alors. Hayato se leva s'habilla puis parti en fermant la porte derrière lui. Bel ensuite essaya de se rendormir puis au bout de quelques minutes il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et il s'endormit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sonnerie du téléphone à son plus grand malheur qui le réveilla en sursaut, il se précipita vers le téléphone et décrocha, puis il reconnut de suite la voix, d'un des amis de son aman, Dino qui d'abord salua tranquillement puis demanda s'il pouvait parler à Hayato, puis Bel lui répondit simplement qu'il était parti travailler, mais ce qui choquera le blond c'est qu'allait lui dire Dino :

**« Mais Hayato ne travail pas... »**

Soudainement, le blond avait comment dire... peur mais aussi énervé. Si Hayato lui avait dit qu'il travaillait depuis le début, ça voulait automatiquement dire que depuis le début il lui mentait... Bel ne voulait qu'une seule chose à ce moment-là, découvrir la vérité et savoir où était réellement parti l'argenter, il était tellement concentré dans ses pensés qu'il avait oublié qu'il était encore au téléphone avec Dino... Celui avec les cheveux de couleur châtain clair demanda alors à Bel qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement, puis le blond s'excusa et raccrocha et de suite après il s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement en recherche de l'argenter, demandant à chaque passant s'il n'aurait pas vu un homme plutôt grand avec une coupe un peu comme un poulpe court et argenter avec des yeux plutôt gris.

Et puis finalement après avoir demandé à une dizaine de personnes, il avait enfin trouvé où l'argenter était parti, dans le même bar où il s'était rencontré pour la première fois. Pour essayer de se rassurer il se dit qu'il était peut-être devenu serveur... Il rentra donc discrètement puis essaya de retrouver son aman, ce qu'il réussit et à son plus grands désespoirs il le vit en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas en voir plus, puis par curiosité il demanda au barman des renseignements. Le barman regarda Hayato puis il murmura à Bel :

**« Le gars qui est avec la fille, ouais il vient pratiquement tous les soirs ici et chaque soir il change de compagne, de ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils partent après et ils passent le reste de la soirée dans un lit mais ça c'est que des rumeurs, ce n'est pas vraiment le type qui reste avec la même personne plus d'un soir ça c'est sûr »**

Bel senti sa poitrine se resserrer mais resta quand même pour savoir si ces ''rumeurs'' étaient vrai. Il regarda quelquefois Hayato pour voir ce qu'il faisait et en général, soit il murmurait quelque chose dans l'oreille de la demoiselle, soit il posait sa main sur la cuisse ou soit il l'embrassait et toute c'est chose, Bel ce retenu pour ne pas courir et vomir aux toilettes, ça l'écoeurait de voir ça, lui qui avait enfin eu confiance en quelqu'un pour le laisser rentrer dans son intimité, il se sentait complètement abandonné... Puis au bout de quelques minutes il vit que son aman, enfin il se demandait s'il pouvait encore le considérer comme son aman maintenant... et la femme qui l'accompagnait sortir, il sortit en même temps pour les suivre, se cachant à chaque fois, Hayato ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué. Puis après ils les virent rentrer dans un motel, par peur en sachant pas quoi faire, rentrer et si ça se trouve, savoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas le plaire ou partir et laisser ça de côté comme s'il n'avait rien vu... enfin ça aurait été quand même compliqué à vrai dire... Il appela la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, Mukuro.

Mukuro répondit pratiquement tout de suite, puis en entendant que Bel était limite en pleurs, il demanda ce qui s'était passé et le blond lui répondit tout en pleurant, ne pouvant pas se retenir :

**« Je sais plus quoi faire... Muku... Hayato... il vient de rentrer dans un motel avec une fille... qu'est-ce que je dois faire... »**

Mukuro ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait qu'Hayato était ce genre de mec, mais il pensait qu'il avait changé après avoir été avec Bel... À croire qui c'était trompé... Il demanda à Bel de ne pas bougé qu'il allait le rejoindre. Le blond raccrocha ensuite mais étant beaucoup trop curieux il s'avança en direction de l'entrée du motel, il rentra demanda à la gérante le numéro de chambre que venait de prendre un homme avec une femme. Elle le lui donna, puis Bel commença à avancer, ayant de plus en plus peur mais la curiosité beaucoup plus forte, il continua. Enfin arrivé devant la porte il posa sa main sur poignet, hésita à rentrer ou pas... et d'un coup il ouvrit la porte, puis ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément et il sentit son cœur déchirer en mille morceaux...

Il avait devant lui, Hayato pratiquement nus et la femme en dessous de lui, et ils s'embrassèrent. L'argenter qui avait entendu le bruit de la porte, se retourna puis resta en quelque sorte sur place ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire... Et la seule phrase qu'il dit, d'ailleurs la plus originale :

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »**

S'en était beaucoup trop pour Bel, déjà qu'il l'avait menti depuis le début en prime il continua de le prendre pour un imbécile... Le blond parti ensuite sans rien dire, Hayato se rhabilla puis ensuite partit en direction de Bel laissant la jeune femme seule. L'argenter sortie ensuite puis vit que le blond était en plein milieu de la route, sous une pluie acharnée, il vit aussi de l'eau au niveau des joues du blond et il savait très bien que ça ce n'était pas dû à la pluie... Il essaya de se rapprocher pour s'excuser, mais Bel lui gueula dessus tout en regardant le ciel, de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Puis il continua :

**« - Je... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu me faire ça... en fait je n'étais qu'un simple jouait pour toi alors...**  
**- Arrête ne dis pas ça... c'est... »**

Bel, commença à rire puis se traita de stupide... stupide d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne faisait que de le prendre pour un imbécile depuis le début... Hayato se rapprocha quand même doucement puis arrivé près du blond il le sera contre lui et s'excusa. Bel arrêta de rire, puis s'enleva des bras de l'argenter et arrêta de rire, il regarda Hayato puis en pleure il continua en disant :

**« Tu... tu sais quoi ? Il y a 10 ans j'aurais préféré me faire violer que d'avoir couché avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un abrutit ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »**

Puis en finissant le boulot, Bel donna, non une gifle, mais un point en pleine figure d'Hayato, celui-ci commença à perdre patiente puis gueula à son tour :

**« Bah vas-y casse toi ! J'aurais dû te laisser il y 10 ans ça c'est sur, j'ai fait une énorme erreur ce jour-là. De toutes façons t'es pire qu'insupportable même si tu crèverais tout le monde s'en foutrait totalement, même il serait enfin tranquille sans toi, tu sers à rien ! »**

Puis après il partit chacun de leur côté, Hayato se sentit plus que mal d'avoir sorti tout ça, oui il ne le pensait pas, mais ces mots étaient sortie comme ça par colère, il se calma et alla rentrer dans le motel pour rejoindre la demoiselle qu'il avait laissée... Enfin c'est ce qu'il allait faire s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruit d'accident. Il se retourna pour voir qu'une voiture était arrêtée et quelqu'un a quelque mettre, couché par terre entouré d'une flaque de sang, il regarda de plus près pour apercevoir que celui qui c'était fait percuter n'était nul autre que Bel. Il vit ensuite que l'homme dans la voiture était apeuré et qu'il partit ensuite et en vitesse laissant le corps du blond gisant par terre. Hayato sentie son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, puis il se mit à courir en vitesse vers Bel et s'agenouilla en portant avec délicatesse la tête du blond et se mit à appeler le plus rapidement possible une ambulance. Le travail fait, il poussa délicatement la frange du blond pour voir que les yeux de Bel étaient fermés. Il rapprocha doucement sa tête à celle du blond et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Bel, il rajouta en murmurant :

**« S'il te plaît reste avec moi, je t'aime tellement... Ne meurt pas s'il te plaît... Bel... Je t'aime tellement »**

Hayato commença et cela pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, à pleurer, il avait tellement peur de le perdre, et cela juste pour une connerie stupide qu'il avait causée, il se demanda même pourquoi il avait fait ça... Il entendit enfin la sirène des ambulances arriver, il laissa les professionnels s'en charger puis quand on lui demanda qui il était pour lui, il répondit simplement qu'il un ami. Juste un ami...

Une semaine passa depuis l'accident, Hayato ne dormait plus, il restait chez lui sans bouger, il avait entendu de ses amis qui venaient souvent rendre visite Bel, qu'il était dans le coma. L'argenter se sentait tellement coupable, il voulait tellement y aller pour voir mais pour lui c'était impossible, il ne pouvait, pas avec tout ce qu'il avait fait. Hayato voulait à ce moment-là que tout recommence depuis le début, qu'il est rencontrer le blond, qu'il l'avait enlacé, l'embrasser et coucher avec lui et sans avoir été voir ailleurs, oui pourquoi il avait fait ça alors qu'il aimait tellement Bel, c'était la question qui ne pouvait même pas résoudre lui-même. Soudain il entendit la sonnette de sa porte sonner, il n'en s'occupa même pas et laissait le temps passer, il entendit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir et des pats se rapprocher de lui, mais il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu... Puis il entendit :

**« Tu fais tellement pitié à voir comme ça... Je t'avais dit la première fois que si tu faisais du mal à Bel je te tuerais de mes propres mains... »**

C'était bien Mukuro qui était venue voir Hayato pour enfin régler les comptes avec lui, l'homme avec la coupe d'ananas avec un coup de pied, balança l'argenter à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis d'une main commença à presser la gorge d'Hayato contre le mur ne voulant qu'une seule chose... le tuer. Il continua ensuite en disant :

**« Mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas le faire vu qu'il m'a demandé de te venir te chercher »**

Puis Mukuro lâcha ensuite prise puis regarda Hayato qui était en état de choc et accroupit, l'argenter demanda alors si Bel était bien réveillé, celui à la coupe d'ananas hocha la tête puis il le demanda de le suivre et il lui fit remarquer que le blond l'attendait, mais il l'avertit en même temps que s'il faisait un pat de travers il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Hayato savait très bien que sur ce coup-là Mukuro ne ferait pas de cadeau, mais l'argenter ne voulait pas du tout faire de mal à son petit protéger bien au contraire. Et c'est avec une ambiance très froide que les deux se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. Arrivait, Mukuro alla directement devant la chambre du blond, toqua et rentra, alors qu'Hayato attendait dehors et d'avoir l'autorisation pour rentrer, ce qu'il reçut quelques secondes après que Mukuro soit rentré.

L'argenter rentra alors à son tour, et ce qu'il vit le fit plus que plaisir, enfin oui enfin il revoyait l'homme qu'il aimait tant, mais il se retenu de lui sauter dessus, il l'avait déjà assez bien fait souffrir comme ça. Le blond demanda à Mukuro de l'est laisser seul, ce qu'il fit avec un peu d'hésitation et avant de partir il adressa un regard noir à l'argenter qui voulait absolument tout dire... Bel qui était assis avec une perfusion au niveau du bras gauche et le droit en plâtre et juste une chemise blanche sur lui le rendait encore plus craquant et inoffensif pour Hayato enfin bref, le blond se servi tout d'abord de son yaourt qui avait l'air d'être à la fraise, enfin ce servi... il fallait d'abord qu'il arrive à ouvrir pour qu'il puisse le manger et sa avec son bras en plâtre c'était quasiment impossible et le voir se battre contre un yaourt était plutôt comique pour Hayato, qui lui se retint pour ne pas rire. Bel arrêta voyant que c'était impossible regarda l'argenter puis lui ''demanda'' gentiment :

**« Oye l'infidèle ! Ouvre-moi le yaourt au lieu de rire ! »**

Hayato ne fit pas de remarqua face au mot qu'avait utilisé Bel pour l'appeler... Il sentit encore sa poitrine se serrer, pour eux deux c'était certainement déjà fini, après un an de vie commune, oui la vie était injuste mais l'argenter l'avait en même temps très bien cherché. Après s'être rapproché et ouvert le pot de yaourt, il le redonna à Bel qui cette fois-ci l'ordonna de le nourrir, serte il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de bien mais l'argenter se demanda si le blond n'en profitait pas un peu trop... Enfin bon Hayato se dit qu'au moins il était pour l'instant dans la même pièce et sans s'engueuler, c'était déjà bien. Après avoir fini son délicieux yaourt, Bel se racla la gorge puis avoua enfin :

**« Hum... alors si j'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes ici c'est... c'est parce que pendant l'accident... je t'ai entendu dire... que... que tu m'aimais vraiment... »**

Hayato ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait répondre à ça... oui il l'aimait vraiment il l'avait toujours aimé en fait c'est juste qu'il avait fait une très grosse connerie... Bel continua ensuite à dire :

**« - Alors... si tu m'aimais vraiment... pourquoi tu as fait ça...**  
**- Je... je ne sais pas... »**

Il avait une minute de silence ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, Bel avait vraiment envi de tout oublier mais c'était tellement dur pour lui il s'était tellement sentie trahi et il avait peur que ça recommence encore une fois. Hayato soupira puis s'apprêta à sortir mais le blond lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait puis l'argenter lui répondit simplement :

**« - Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je tes faits... vraiment désolé... je sais que tu me pardonneras jamais alors je vais te laisser tranquille... j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien... bonne chance...**  
**- A...attend ! »**

Bel venait de gueuler à Hayato de rester ici, qui celui-ci s'arrêta de suite, le blond hésita d'abord si oui ou non ce qu'il allait dire était la meilleure solution... mais en même temps il avait tellement envie de tout refaire avec lui... Hayato se retourna et avança jusqu'au niveau du lit puis d'un coup il passa ses lèvres contre celle de son petit Bel, qui au départ était surpris mais répondit quand même, ils rompirent leurs baisers par manque de souffle puis Hayato murmura entre deux baisers un petit **« Je t'aime »** que le blond répondît avec plaisir.

Un peu moins d'un mois passa, Bel n'avait plus de plâtre et Hayato faisait pratiquement tout le temps l'aller-retour entre chez lui et l'hôpital, l'argenter avait en même temps fait une sorte de paix avec Mukuro, enfin Mukuro avait plutôt était forcé à le faire en voyant la tête de Bel. Puis le jour de la sortie du blond, l'argenter était parti le chercher et l'avait de suite ramené chez lui par son plus grand plaisir, enfin ils allaient être tous les deux dans une profonde intimité. Le blond alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se laver en disant que les douches de l'hôpital étaient complètement pourries, et gêné et complètement rouge de honte, il demanda en même temps si Hayato était d'accord de le rejoindre, celui-ci répondit d'un petit oui en essayant de se retenir de saigner du nez.

Et dans la douche alors que Bel se déshabillait sensuellement en enlevant un part un, ses habits et en se déhanchant ses hanches faisant réchauffer encore plus la salle, et après il osait dire à l'argenter que c'était un pervers. Bel ayant enfin tout enlevé alluma la douche et rentra demandant à Hayato de le rejoindre ce qu'il fît immédiatement. Tous les deux dans la douche, le blond mis ses bras autour du cou d'Hayato rapprochant son corps contre l'autre, et toujours en se déhanchant faisant quelque petit baiser, l'argenter sentit l'atmosphère se réchauffer de plus en plus qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le prendre puis il eût une sorte d'invitation quand il vît Bel se retourner laissant son corps entre les mains d'un expert.

L'argenter ne se fît pas prier deux fois qu'il rentra tout de suite son membre et sans préparation dans le corps du blond qui lui essaya de trouver quelque chose de quoi s'appuyer et ne trouvant rien il se colla contre le mur et commença à gémir par l'intrusion directe d'Hayato, l'eau ayant déjà légèrement aidé. L'argenter entièrement à l'intérieur passa sa langue contre lobe de l'oreille de Bel en murmurant qu'il allait commencer à bouger. Puis de suite après il commença à bouger au rythme des gémissements du blond et avec sa main il prit l'érection de Bel et fît en même temps des va-et-vient avec le membre déjà dur du blond. Lorsque Hayato toucha la prostate du blond celui-ci hurla de plaisir et posa sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de l'argenter qui continuait son ''châtiment'' tout en écoutant la douce voix de son aman lui hurlant de continuer :

**« Ah~ Ha~ hum... Hayato~ continue~ »**

Et après quelques coups, les deux se déversèrent ensemble l'un à l'intérieur de l'autre et l'autre sur le mur et sur son ventre. Hayato sortit du corps du blond qui était totalement épuisé, l'argenter lava et essuya lui et son amant puis le porta jusqu'à son lit où ils dormirent ensemble sous une magnifique nuit d'hiver enneigé.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amans se sont réveillé en même temps, ils se câlinèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis Hayato se leva et dit :

**« - Je vais aller chercher à manger dans la boulangerie**  
**- Tu ne vas pas aller dans un bar et coucher avec plusieurs filles au moins ? »**

Bel, qui était sous la couette, regarda avec la plus grande méfiance Hayato qui était debout surpris pas ce qu'il venait de dire puis il rajouta qu'il promettait de juste aller acheter des croissants puis revenir ici juste après. Le blond leva son petit doigt puis dit :

**« Tu me promets de revenir et de ne pas faire autre chose que d'acheter à manger ? »**

Hayato se retint de rire, puis à son tour il leva son petit doigt et le croisa avec celui du blond puis dit à son tour **« C'est promis »** il embrassa le front du blond, s'habilla et partit avec un peu d'argent pour aller acheter quelque petite gâterie. Après quelques minutes de marche il arriva devant la boulangerie, il acheta quelques croissants, des petits cupcakes, paya puis parti pour retourner rejoindre son aman. Sur le chemin du retour avec un sac plastique dans la main droite, puis il entendit un hurlement de quelqu'un, il leva la tête en direction du bruit, puis il vit des poutres lui tomber directement dessus puis plus rien...

Du côté du blond alors que ça faisait au moins 1 heure qu'il attendait dans le salon devant la télé, il entendit la sonnette de porte retentir, il se leva pour voir qui c'était et il vit que c'était son meilleur ami qui affichait une tête d'enterrement, le blond lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il soit comme ça, puis Mukuro avec hésitation finit par dire :

**« Bel... euh Hayato... Hayato a été retrouvé mort... je suis désolé »**

Bel n'y croyant pas du tout commença à se forcer de rire puis ajouta que la blague n'était pas drôle du tout. Mukuro baissa encore plus la tête et ajouta qu'il avait retrouvé sous plusieurs poutres d'un bâtiment qui était en construction. Le blond était ensuite figé sur place n'y croyant pas de ses oreilles... Hayato était vraiment mort ? Il s'effondra en pleurs puis commença à dire :

**« Pourquoi moi ? Il m'avait promis de revenir... Il me l'avait promis ! Non ce n'est pas vrai... il me l'avait promis... »**

Mukuro se baissa et serra contre lui le blond, qui lui était totalement en pleurs...

5 ans plus tard, dans un cimetière on voyait encore un blond devant une pierre marqué en grand le nom ''Gokudera Hayato'', le blond s'agenouilla devant la pierre puis murmura :

**« Je suis de retour... tu sais... tu as toujours été un infidèle depuis le début puis à la fin tu n'as même pas tenu ta promesse... mais tu sais Hayato... je t'aime quand même... et ça pour toujours tu peux en être sûr... Aujourd'hui encore je me demande pourquoi c'est arrivé à moi... enfin je veux dire à nous... »**

**~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~**

Et voilà, oui je sais, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça ^-^ enfin bon faut bien commencer un jour :D

J'espère ne pas avoir choqué plusieurs personnes quand même 'o'

Enfin bref xD

Un petit commentaire ? :3


End file.
